A Day in the Town Called Eerie
by MissSefie
Summary: My first and only fic on Eerie Indiana up on I've kinda stopped writing it, but I might start up again if inspiration hits me. Narrated by Marshall, Simon and Dash, and introducing 3 OCs based on members of an online community.
1. Prologue Chapter 1 Marshall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eerie Indianaor any of its characters. I only own the character of Courtney. The characters Lizzie and Die are their owners' creations.

"A Day in the Town Called Eerie"

Prologue 

My name is Marshall Teller. Not too long ago I was living in New Jersey, just across the river from New York City. It was crowded, polluted and full of crime. I loved it. But my parents wanted a better life for my sister and me, so we moved to a place so wholesome, so squeaky-clean, so ordinary that you could only find it on TV:

Eerie, Indiana.

It's the American Dream come true right? Wrong. Sure, my new hometown _looks _normal enough, but look again. Underneath it's crawling with strange stuff. Item: Elvis lives on my paper route. Item: Bigfoot eats out of my trash. Item: I see unexplained flashing lights in the sky every week. No one believes me, but Eerie is the center of weirdness for the entire planet.

Since moving here I've been attacked by a werewolf, faced off against a gang of dogs bent on world domination and woken up one morning to discover that my life had become a TV show, where I was called Omri and the script called for my death! It's hard to believe that anything could top that, but Eerie never disappoints. Everyday my life here gets weirder and weirder. But no matter how strange this place becomes, nobody else ever seems to notice.

Nobody but my friend, Simon Holmes, that is. Simon's my next-door neighbour, and he's lived in Eerie his entire life. He's the only other person who seems to know just how freaky this place is. Together, we've faced off against some of Eerie's most bizarre inhabitants, from the ATM who almost wrecked our economy to the crazy grey-haired kid who lives in the abandoned mill and can't remember who he is. And those two are pretty tame compared to what else Eerie has thrown at us. I told you this place is weird.

What's the matter? You still don't believe me. You will…

Chapter 1-Marshall 

Sitting in Miss Earhart's history class with fifteen minutes left on the clock was excruciating. In a mere fifteen minutes the bell would ring and every student in B. F. Skinner Junior High School would be running for the door, their glorious weekend of freedom ahead of them. Which meant two solid days of video games and TV movie for them, and two solid days of Bigfoot tracking and UFO sightings for me.

The class was restlessly sitting in their seats, either eying the clock anxiously or gazing longingly out the window. I wondered if the clock was moving backwards, which wouldn't have surprised me at all. After all, _much_ stranger things have happened before. If the clock moving backwards were the only odd thing that happened all weekend then I would have started to worry.

"Class," said Miss Earhart suddenly. "Before you all pack up I have to warn you that you have an assignment to work on over the weekend, but-"

She was interrupted by a chorus of pained groans. Did teachers go to a special killjoy school or something? I immediately saw the Bigfoot tracks ending and UFOs flying away in my head, since I'd be stuck working on the assignment all weekend. Tonight Simon and I were supposed to be hunting for the ghost of Old Man Grober at the Eerie Dump, but now I wouldn't have the time. I'd have to break it to Simon gently. Miss Earhart looked impatiently around the room.

"Now I can discuss this during class or we can all wait until after the bell rings," she threatened. Not surprisingly, the class stop moaning.

I glanced up at the clock. Five minutes.

"It will be called 'Why Eerie is My Home'," Miss Earhart continued. "You will each work in groups of four and you will each write your own paper on this. You may not ask for help."

Hands shot up, including mine. What kind of assignment was this?

"Why are we doing this in a history class?" a girl who sat beside me, named Courtney, asked. "Isn't this kind of an English thing?"

"Why do we need to work in groups?" demanded Lizzie, the girl who sat behind me.

"What if Eerie doesn't feel like home yet?" asked Die, the girl who sat beside Courtney. Her accent gave away her heritage. She had recently transferred here from Britain.

"How are we supposed to work in groups and not help each other?" I asked, wondering what I had done to deserve this.

Miss Earhart smiled patiently. "You will be able to answer all those questions as you do the project," she assured us. "And since you four are so worried about it, why don't you all work together? Now, as for the rest of you-"

But she was cut off by the ringing of the bell. The class quickly gathered their stuff and left the room without being divided into groups. Even Miss Earhart made a beeline for the door. Only the four of us remained, each looking confused.

"Um…what just happened here?" asked Courtney.

"I think we just tossed our entire weekend down the drain," I sighed.

"Okay this is the stupidest assigment ever, for one. And two, how are we even supposed to work on this?" Courtney inquired.

"Well we probably should get together someplace to talk," piped up Lizzie, who wasn't looking at us, but was drawing a rabbit onto her binder. "We can meet at…oh wait. No, we can't meet at my house…"

"Why not?" Courtney asked her.

Lizzie looked up and smiled enigmatically. "Because I left my closet door open," she replied seriously.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"My kitchen is being remodelled," said Die, frowning at the thought. "Otherwise we could meet at my house. Maybe tomorrow, when the renovators aren't there."

"We can meet at my house then," Courtney said at last. "But after 4:30."

"Why after 4:30?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "My dad's got some meeting going on and he doesn't want to be bugged. I'm not even supposed to be going home 'til then anyway. That's what my dad said."

"Because of the meeting?" I asked.

She gave me an odd look. "No, because he's working 'til then and I have to let him in."

That didn't make any sense to me, but I shrugged. "Well we could meet at my place, but I think my sister is having some people over. So why not go to the World O' Stuff?"

The three of them stared at me.

"World O' Stuff, huh?" Courtney asked. "Sounds okay to me. Lizzie?"

"That sounds fine to me," she replied. "I need to get some stuff from there too. I'm running out of erasers."

"What about you, Die?" I asked her.

Die smiled slightly and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she replied.

I smiled. The World O' Stuff it was then. The four of us rose and headed out the door, each of us dragging our feet just a bit.

It was going to be a long weekend. 


	2. Chapter 2 Simon

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Eerie Indiana, Marshall Teller, Simon Holmes, The World O' Stuff, Mr. Radford and especially not Dash X.

::sighs::

Chapter 2- Simon 

I had waited for Mars for about ten minutes before heading over to the World O' Stuff for some fuel. You just can't go ghost hunting on an empty stomach, you know. I figured that Marshall would head here after he got out of school anyway. Mr. Radford got me a banana split with extra banana so I was extra energized for tonight's big hunt. As I swirled my ice cream, someone plopped down beside me.

"Where's your other half?" the space-invader asked. "Aren't you two glued at the hip?"

I rolled my eyes. It was Dash, the weirdo who lived in the old Hitchcock mill. He has the weirdest hair I've ever seen…kids shouldn't have grey hair. And on his hands he has these symbols, which he's used to get his name. One on his left hand and the other on his right. Dash-X. Whatever he says…they still look like a plus and minus sign to me. He doesn't know who he is, or how he got here, but he seems to think that entitles him to be a pain in the butt whenever we run into him. He really only looks out for himself, stealing and lying and all that stuff, in order to get by. But, all the same, he has come through and helped Marshall and me more than once, so I can't really say that he's a bad guy. Just an annoying one.

"Marshall's on his way here," I said, mouth full of ice cream. "And you're sitting on his stool."

"How awful of me," Dash replied with a grin. "Looks like he'll have to plop down somewhere else."

I shrugged, not really wanting to start an argument with Dash if Marshall wasn't there to back me up.

"So!" Dash exclaimed, suddenly way too loud and cheerful. "What're you treating me to today? Hot-fudge sundae? Chocolate milkshake? What's that you've got? Banana split, huh? Order me one of those!"

I ignored him. Dash didn't have any money, so whatever he ate came through illegal means, unless he was able to mooch something off of Marshall or me.

"What's the matter?" Dash asked me. "Am I bothering you?"

"Yes," I replied, finishing up my ice cream.

"Yeah? Well that's too bad," he replied, stretching. "I've got nothing to do today, and it's a free town."

"But the ice cream isn't free," Mr. Radford said, sliding a banana split in Dash's direction. "Lucky thing you've got such a good friend in Simon! It's so nice of him to pay!"

Dash grinned and began spooning ice cream into his mouth. "Yeah I know," he replied with his mouth full. "Thanks _Simon_!"

I groaned. Reaching into my pocket I took out my allowance and handed it to Mr. Radford. "You owe me," I said to him.

Dash held up a finger as he swallowed. "Nope, sorry," he said, wiping to corner of his mouth. "Wrong again. The last time I checked _you_ owed me. Ask me nicely and I _may_ consider this payment!"

I opened up my mouth to argue, but at that moment the door opened and Marshall walked it, followed by three girls.

"Marshall!" I exclaimed. "Where were you after school?"

"Sorry Simon," he replied, glancing nervously over his shoulder. "Miss Earhart slammed us with this group assignment last minute. We were talking about it."

I looked around Mars to see who he was working with and I almost died on the spot. There was one girl that I didn't recognize, but who's hair seemed to have a life of its own. But I wasn't so much worried about her as I was about the other two, whom I know _very _well. Lizzie and Courtney.

"You're working with _them_?" I squeaked.

"Yeah…" Marshall said with a shrug. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the matter Simon?" Courtney asked me with a grin. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

You see, when I was younger and my parents wanted to go out they would drop me off at either Lizzie's house or Courtney's so their parents would watch me. So in other words, they had all sorts of dirt on me, from the times I refused to go to sleep because I saw a clown on the street to the times where I ate mud just to see what I tasted like. I was nine then, so it's a big deal that that doesn't get out.

I forced a weak smile and nodded.

"Hi…" I said testily.

"Hey Simon," Lizzie said with a smile. "You look a little pale. Maybe you need more ice cream?"

"Looks like you just swallowed a mud-pie," Courtney said with a grin, which earned her a glare from Lizzie. She bit her bottom lip and gave me a wink. What was that supposed to mean?

"You guys know each other?" Marshall asked.

"Of course we do," Courtney replied. "Simon's a close family friend."

Huh?

"Yeah, we grew up with him," Lizzie said. "Like a little brother."

What?

Marshall looked at me. "Really? I never knew you were so close to them, Simon."

"Well we don't like to advertise it Marshall," Courtney replied, stepping around him to pat me on the shoulder. "Besides, Simon hasn't been around in a while. What's in the past should be let go, don't you think, Simon?"

I almost collapsed with relief when I saw Lizzie nodding. Which meant all those embarrassing secrets would stay secrets. I hoped.

"Right," I said. "Let sleeping frogs lie."

"Dogs," Marshall corrected me.

"Yeah," I said. "So you guys are all just…working on a project together?"

"Yep," Mars replied.

"Too bad, Teller," Dash said, swirling around to face us. "I was starting to think you were branching out into a new social circle."

Marshall's eyes narrowed and he jerked his thumb towards Dash. "When did he get here?"

"Just before you did," I replied. "Conned me into buying him ice cream."

"And it's _so_ good!" Dash said with a grin. "Thanks again, _Simon_."

"Who's that?" Lizzie asked, gesturing to Dash.

"That's-" Marshall began, but Dash interrupted.

"Dash X," he said. "I'm a good friend of Marshall and Simon's."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "I think you need to redefine 'good friend' Dash."

"I redefine _everything_," he said with a crooked grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't we get working?" the tall girl asked.

"Oh yeah," Marshall replied. "Hey Simon, this is Die."

"Nice to meetcha," I said.

She gave me a slight smile and nod, before heading towards the booth, where Mr. Radford eagerly began firing the menu off at her. Courtney wandered over to the bookcase, where she promptly turned her back to us and began looking at a book. Lizzie grinned and headed towards the writing supplies, rifling through a bin of erasers. I looked at Marshall and he shrugged.

"So much for working on the project," he sighed.

"Wanna join me for another banana split?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Are you treating?"


	3. Chapter 3 Dash

Chapter 3 – Dash 

After I finished my ice cream I took a look around the World O' Stuff. The girls that Marshall had come in with were all scattered around while Simon helped himself to another mound of ice cream and fruit. Where the kid put it all away was beyond me. Teller wasn't really eating, but was trying to listen to his sidekick while keeping an eye on the clock.

"Do when are we heading out tonight?" Simon asked.

"Well...uh later," Marshall replied, frowning a bit. He was obviously hiding something. "We have to…uh…" he trailed off. Well now, what was that all about?

"Something come up, Teller?" I asked him.

He glared at me, but I could see that I was right. Simon looked devastated.

"But Mars-" Simon began, but Marshall cut him off.

"I'm sorry Simon," he said quickly. "But this is actually important. Old Man Grober can wait!"

I laughed. "You two actually believe in that story?"

Apparently there's this old dead guy's ghost lurking around the dump. As far as ghost stories go that has to be one of the lamest I've heard around here. That's saying something. I mean, why would a dead guy want to hang around in a dump?

Marshall frowned seriously. "Do we have any reason not to?"

I shrugged, leaning my elbows onto the counter. "Not really," I admitted. "But you two waste so much time chasing down ghosts and things it's no wonder you don't have any friends!"

"Look who's talking," Simon muttered.

That stung. Not that I'd ever admit it to them, but some part of me hated hearing it. Of course, I should've expected it. It was right there. I'd left myself wide open for that response, and I knew it. I guess I had just hoped that neither of them would take it. But they did. Not that I could really blame them…after all, I'd have done the same.

I coughed and rose from the booth. "Well it's been fun, boys," I said suddenly. "But I really should be going!"

Marshall looked confused for a moment. "Did we make you mad?"

I snorted. Mad? Hardly! "If you think that anything you said could make me leave, you've got another thing coming. I just have…stuff to do."

That was lie and they both knew it. I never really _had_ to do anything. It's not like I went to school or had a curfew or anything.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything to do today," Simon said triumphantly.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Okay fine," I snapped. "Maybe I just don't want to hang around you losers all day!"

The two of them exchanged looks that I assumed meant 'what's with him?' and to be honest I was a bit ashamed that I'd let what they said get to me. I was just in a bad mood, I guess.

"Do you wanna help us?" the girl named Lizzie asked suddenly. I hadn't even known she was listening. "It won't take that long, if we actually…you know…work on it!"

She said the last part to Marshall, who smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll pass," I replied, kind of annoyed that she was trying to pity me. Like I needed anyone's pity. "I may not have anything to do, but I sure don't want to spend my free time helping you guys with your homework."

"Is he always so sweet?" that Courtney girl asked sarcastically. All three of the girls had come to stand behind Marshall and Simon.

I took a step back, not liking the way they were all looking at me.

"You want sweet?" I snapped. "Eat some sugar. I'm out of here."

"Hey Dash, wait a second," Marshall said, just as I turned to leave. "You don't have to leave."

"Well maybe I want to," I replied. "Ever think of that?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Well he's just…difficult, isn't he?" that other girl, Die, said to Marshall.

By this time I was getting just a little angry. Who did these people think they were?

"Not really," Marshall admitted, catching me off guard. "He's like that most of the time, but he has his moments where he isn't such a jerk."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just stood there as the girls all sat down at the counter. To call me confused would have been an understatement. Okay…so I insult the guy…he retaliates…I get ganged up on…and he defends me? I know Teller thinks that this place is weird for the aliens and the monsters and the guys who put their minds on 8 tracks and stuff, but sometimes even normal things can make you scratch your head.

I watched as they settled down and began talking about their assignment, but I didn't really want to leave. I leaned against the counter, trying not to look like I cared what they were doing. Don't tell anyone, but a part of me wanted to be able to sit there and talk with them. Hard as it is for me to admit…sometimes it is really lonely being me.

Just as I was about to say something, Radford headed over with an ancient phone. Y'know…one where you hold the base in your hand and listen with this receiver thing? I found one in a box in the mill the other day, so it wasn't really much of a surprise to see it show up here.

"Courtney, my dear, your mother's on the phone!" he said with a grin.

I watched as her cheeks turned beet red, enjoying the mortified look on her face. Served her right. Simon and Marshall began to snicker too, so she furiously grabbed the phone, mumbling thanks to Radford as she hurried away to take the call.

"What's that about?" I inquired nastily. "She past her curfew? Bedtime in a few minutes?" I knew that I sounded like a jerk, but this was too good.

Marshall looked at his watch. "Nope," he replied. "It's 4:45."

"So?" I replied.

Lizzie began to laugh. "She was supposed to be home at 4:30."

"So she _is_ past curfew?" I began to laugh as well. What kind of loser has a curfew at 4:30?

"Worse," Marshall replied.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Late for dinner," Lizzie replied.

I blinked. "Come again?"

But before either of them could reply, I heard Courtney's voice rise into a shriek.

"N-No Mom, I'm on my way! Seriously! No! No I'm not eating any ice cream! I know it'll ruin my appetite! No! No I swear that I'm working on schoolwork! M-Mom!"

I gave the others an incredulous look, and everyone but Lizzie and Simon seemed just as confused as me. Courtney had her back to us, but we could still hear her clear as day.

"N-No! It's a project! Yeah! Lizzie, and Marshall Teller-yes Mom, Marilyn's son-and Die. Yeah I told you about her. Yes! Oh, and Simon's here too!"

I shoved my hands into my pockets. Yep. She sure did list everyone…Guess I'm not important or-

"And someone I just met…Dash X…" she finished. Oh. Well then I guess I should stop jumping to conclusions.

"Oh…Mom…NO! No! No, no, no! MOM!" she cried. She sighed and wheeled around, looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Do you guys wanna come over for dinner?" she asked us, voice monotone.

"What're you having?" Simon asked eagerly.

"Pot roast…mashed potatoes…corn…" Courtney began, and my stomach started rumbling.

"-And fresh baked apple pie!" Lizzie finished.

"Blueberry," Courtney corrected, looking pained.

"Oh yeah. It's blueberry week for you. I'm the one stuck with apple," Lizzie said.

"Um…" Die interrupted. "What?"

"Don't ask," the two girls said together.

"Who's cooking?" Simon cried suddenly.

"My mom," Courtney replied, giving Simon a "what kind of idiot are you?" look. Simon just raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and mouthed "Rita". Simon grinned.

"Count me in!" he cried.

"Me too!" Lizzie added eagerly.

Courtney winced. "Marshall? Die?"

"Sure," Marshall replied. "We're having leftovers at my house."

"Ouch," Simon replied.

"Seeing as how my kitchen is a disaster area," Die said. "I'm assuming we're having take out at my house so…yeah I'll come!"

Courtney sighed one more time. "Dash?"

"Huh?" I straightened up. Was she seriously inviting me? "Me?"

"No, the other guy named Dash, right behind you," she snapped sarcastically.

"Okay I'll come!" some guy behind me cried, hopping up.

We all stared at him and he smiled eagerly.

"Um," Courtney said, breaking our amazed silence. "I was actually talking to him."

"Dash"'s face fell, and he turned around and shuffled away. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Can I have any leftovers?" he asked eagerly.

Courtney looked fully disturbed. "Um…sure…" she squeaked.

He grinned and bounded away.

"That," Die said. "Was very weird."

"Yeah…" Marshall replied.

Courtney coughed. "Dash _X_?"

I smirked. "Sure, why not? Beats dumpster diving."

Courtney sighed one last time. She picked up the phone.

"Mom?" she said. "Set five extra places…"


End file.
